Pelops
Minor Goa'uld , saved by ritual cannibalism in the early years of the Empire goa'uld . History There is not much newness on this goa'uld since its isolation has always played a key card for the first goa'uld to survive in the fierce goa'uld civilization and then the fall of it. Probably arrived on Earth planet following Ra, he worked with many Goa'uld scientists on the creation of a human incubator for goa'uld larvae. With the creation of Jaffa, Pelops won a small space domain and the ability to create their own army. Immediately he abandoned the planet Earth for a later renamed Sparta, Pelos began to create a civilization similar to Greek. For centuries, the Goa'uld empire has grown until the Goa'uld has started experiments on human evolution and, beyond that, including new types of populations into existing ones. It has been isolated for millennia, Pelops has faced a particularly small clash with Goa'uld Raiden. Another problem of the Lord of the system was the loss of Queen Mother because of an attack caused by the Tok'ra. The chronic lack of larvae was eluded when Queen Anat formed an alliance with the supply of new symbionts for his army, although the alliance with the latter proved to be a mistake, causing the temporary but temporary death of Pelops . A rebellion led by First Prime Alexander forced Anat to flee while the legitimate sovereign Pelops came back to life thanks to the timely intervention of Spartan Guards. Despite this, the Pelops empire suddenly collapsed when Dakara's fall in the hands of Jaffa rebels marked the end of the goa'uld empire. Stargate Armageddon planet]] Remained hidden for over a decade to avoid capture by the emissaries of the Free Jaffa Nation, he has maintained albeit at the cost of great sacrifices both his two Ha'tak, living from piracy. Conscious that the Nanite technology could be the key to his return, he returned the orbit of the planet Argos, where he rebuked the population absolute obedience, otherwise he would put an end to their existence immediately. The refusal of the population, Pelops activated a capacity of nanites, discovering that they had been rendered inert in a nearly final. Forced to act quickly to avoid a rebellion aboard its Ha'tak, Pelops activated the only one still operating code located in the nanites, killing half the population still present on the planet. With the decimation of the surviving inhabitants of Argos they are once again bowed at the feet of Pelops, the latter in this way avoided the mutiny of his last Spartan Guards led by Goa'uld Persion (Ep:The poisonous snake) Mithology Pelops was the son of Tantalus and the grandson of Zeus. When he was a boy, his father cut him into pieces, stewed his flesh in a cauldron, and served him as a feast for the gods. The gods detected the trick and restored Pelops to life; a single piece of his shoulder had been eaten by Demeter, and this they replaced with ivory. After his restoration, Pelops was an even more beautiful young man than before; Poseidon fell in love with him and gave him a winged chariot. Later, Pelops wooed Hippodameia, the daughter of King Oenomaus of Pisa. Oenomaus had decreed that any suitor might carry Hippodameia off, but that he himself would pursue them and would kill anyone he was able to overtake. He had already killed twelve or thirteen suitors this way. However Pelops (or Hippodameia in some accounts) persuaded Oenomaus' charioteer, Myrtilus, to remove the linchpins from the king's chariot; Oenomaus was thrown from the vehicle, became entangled in the reins, and was dragged to his death. Pelops then killed Myrtilus by throwing him into the sea, either because he had tried to rape Hippodameia or because Pelops resented sharing the credit for success in the chariot race. Myrtilus, as he was dying, cursed the house of Pelops, and this curse blighted the lives of Pelops' sons (Atreus and Thyestes), and his grandsons (Agamemnon and Aegisthus). Pelops subdued the area of Greece which became known as the Peloponnesus, and then returned to rule Oenomaus' kingdom in Pisa. During the time of the Trojan War, the Greeks brought his bones to Troy because of a prophecy that only by doing so could they conquer the city. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Greek Pantheon Categoria:System Lord's